Aleksandyr Ashcroft
Aleksandyr Ashcroft is the assumed name of an ancient spirit, whom is believed to have been born around 10 BCE in what is now Cornwall. History The man who would go on to be legend in his own right, did not start out as such. He was born in a small village in what is now Cornwall, under Roman Rule. His life was largely spent farming, until a chance encounter with a Roman pressgang saw him pressed into military service. From his hovel in Cornwall, he was dragged across europa and largely fought germanic and celtic tribes. This never sat well with him, and he steadily grew more and more discontent with his servitude to Rome. One day, both of the legions stationed in Germania were lured into the Teutoburg Forest where they were ambushed by germanic rebels. The narrow footpaths meant that the Legionairres could not properly make use of their close-unit tactics, and it was a one-sided slaughter. Ashcroft would've died that day, were it not for the intervention of a massive warrior from the north, a spearman who slayed every man in his path, and dragged the young man to safety. Afterwards, Ashcroft learned that his name was Ragnar Blackthorne. Ashcroft and Ragnar traveled together for many years, and Ragnar taught him much of the spear and survival. Ragnar's exploits had already led to the belief that his weapons were infinite, as the man never seemed to run out during a battle. Indeed, Ragnar once showed Ashcroft his armory, and saw weapons as far as the eye could see. One day, Ragnar saw that Ashcroft's mastery of the spear was close to his own, and he challenged his pupil to a duel to the death, for title and ownership of the Infinite Arsenal. Ashcroft's heart was wounded by the challenge, but fighting any less than at his best would be an insult to all he and his master had seen together. It is said the duo fought for twelve hours, the only sound in the forest that of their clashing spears. Eventually, Ashcroft succeeded in dealing a mortal wound to the giant spearman, who fell to a knee. His final will was for Ashcroft to take over the Arsenal, and continue his master's quest to collect all of the world's legends in his name. Ashcroft lived a long and storied life, and it was was said that there was no weapon on earth which he did not possess. After his death, several centuries went by before his spirit was bound once more to the earth by the Catholic Church whom sought to use him as proof of their god. As an ancient spirit, his legend manifests itself in the form of an actual Infinite Arsenal, a pocket realm in the form of the original arsenal from his memories in which rests weapons beyond count. Ashcroft was called to action again during the Mongol invasion of europe in the 13th century. During his time in the conflict, he took the ideals of chivalry to heart, and became a well-known knight under a false name. He died once more facing down a cavalry charge, and after the invasion's resolution was returned to England, to be buried in Cornwall. There he laid, asleep and unmoving until the world-spanning conflicts of the first World War woke him from his long slumber. Ashcroft remained trapped in his grave, buried under a chapel by a Church which had long forgotten him. Unable to satisfy his bound purpose to protect the good in the world cast on him by the early monks, Ashcroft forced himself back to sleep, and ignored the second world war. He remained in the darkness under the chapel, until archaeologists found his remains still wearing the armor from his days fighting the Golden Horde, and started them on a world tour through museums around the world. Still the ancient warrior slept, until coming to rest in the Varrock Museum of History. The recent events in the city have sent ripples through the darkness, and Ashcroft has awoken. The armor in the Museum now lies empty, the spirit of Ashcroft freed to satisfy his duty. Appearance As in the prime of his life, Ashcroft has short blonde hair and pleasant features, which are typically smiling. His manner of dress varies based on his location, and which weapon from the Infinite Arsenal he wields. Most typically, he can be seen taking the field in a suit of black plate armor, with a large gorget reinforcing the torso and protecting the neck. When wielding a shield, it is emblazoned with the Cari Clan crest of White with a black diagonal stripe, on which are three white lilies. The clan motto of 'Sine Macula' is embossed on several parts of the armor. He has a small scar under his left eye, where he was nearly blinded in a fight with the legendary spearman. Personality Despite the hardships Ashcroft faced in life, he never lost his ability to smile and his will to protect the weak. Ashcroft will gladly throw himself into the direst of straits to save someone he percieves as needing such intervention. He is well noted for being of a charitable mindset, and when attempting to pass off as a normal man often ends up performing good deeds for the poor and deserate. Despite the sheer distance from his time of life, Ashcroft has had no problem in re-learning to speak the modernized form of his native tongue, through hard study. He is a hard-working, peaceful man, unless the situation requires him to be otherwise. He still pursues the quest passed to him by master, nearly two millenia later. "A Tranquil surface hides the most devastating of currents." Relationships Everyone he has ever known is currently long deceased. Powers and Skills The Infinite Arsenal of Blackthorne: Ashcroft is the sole master of a pocket dimension, in which is stored copies of every legendary weapon in history. Anyone whom possesses the ability to sense through the portals by which he draws them forth can sense only that they are infinite in number. He can destroy summoned copies at will, and has been recorded as having the capacity to fire them through portals. Legend Collector: If Ashcroft comes into contact with a Legend that he does not possess, he can take ownership of it by drawing it into his Infinite Arsenal. Trivia